AntiMatter (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Antimatter is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Attributies TBA Apperance AntiMatter is a hooded figure keeps his face hidden behind a metallic pale-violet mask, only revealing his glowing white eyes through the eye-holes. In terms of his clothes, he wears a black shirt, black pants and violet gloves. He wears a mysterious pendant around his neck, which bares his personal insignia on the front. The insignia apprears to be a swirl, which is supposed to resemble a black hole. He also wields a staff with purple energy surrounding the top of it and a purple gem on the very tip. The staff also has two gunmetal grey blades at the sides of the top part of the staff, which appear to be used as stablizers for the purple gem. Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral: Energy Shot- AntiMatter shoots a small ball of purple energy. Each ball does 5% damage *Side Tilt: Staff Swing- AntiMatter will attack someone by hitting them with his staff. It only does 3% damage, but can be repeated to perform a chain of damage on his target. *Up Tilt: Staff Thrust- AntiMatter will thrust his staff above his head, with will deal 3% damage to anyone above him. This is an ideal attack to use if you want to keep someone in the air *Down Tilt: Charge- This isn't an attack. By tilting and keeping it down, AntiMatter will charge up energy in his staff. This technique will leave him vunnerable for a few seconds, but if done right, it should make the next three attacks that he performs (including Smash Attacks) more powerful. *Dash Attack: Running Staff Swing- AntiMatter will swing his staff backwards and forwards while he dashes, dealing 3% per hit. Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Dark Fog- The nastiest of all of AntiMatter's Smash Attacks. He'll shoot out a cloud of purple fog, that'll remain on the stage for a small period of time. If the cloud comes in contact with someone, it'll damage them by 1% for every second it stays on them. AntiMatter can create a maximum of three of these purple fog clouds. *Up Smash: Dark Lightning- AntiMatter will cause purple lightning bolts to rain down around him, with each bolt doing 10% damage when it hits another fighter. *Down Smash: AntiMatter Shield- AntiMatter will create a shield around him that'll last a few seconds and protect him from damage. Anyone who tries to damage the shield will take 5% damage Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Staff Spin- Antimatter will spin his staff around in a circle, which will do 10% damage to anyone who gets caught by the attack. *Forward Ariel: Aerial Swing- Same as the Staff Swing, but in mid-air. *Back Ariel: Aerial Backhand Staff Swing- Same as the Staff Swing, but in mid-air and he'll turn around and hit the person behind him, rather than someone in front of him. *Up Ariel: Teleport- Doesn't do any damage, but will teleport AntiMatter above the other fighters or back onto the side of the side of stage (as a form of recovery). This move won't work if Antimatter is too far away from the stage's edge. *Down Ariel: Downward Strike- Antimatter shall stab his staff into the ground, which does 15% damage to anyone who gets in the way. Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Special Attacks Palette Swaps Trivia